


Obrazek Czwarty

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror, Kid!Lock, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock siedzi w domu i nawiązuje coraz bliższe kontakty ze swoim pupilem.





	Obrazek Czwarty

Do tej pory Święta dla Sherlocka oznaczały cieszenie się z prezentów (albo nie cieszenie się, zwłaszcza tego jednego, pamiętnego roku, który jego rodzice żartobliwie wspominali jako czas wypełniony jego rykiem- na zmianę z wyniosłym obrażaniem się na cały świat), oraz opychanie zakazanymi przez resztę roku słodyczami. A także nieznośny obowiązek demonstrowania przed dalszą rodziną jakich nowych melodii nauczył się grać na skrzypcach.  
Te Święta, w które nadal największym wydarzeniem, a zarazem najciekawszym prezentem był nadal bezimienny i nieokreślony gatunkowo Stwór mieszkający w jego pokoju, minęły mu zupełnie inaczej (w jego przekonaniu- lepiej).   
W ciągu tych kilku dni symulował złe samopoczucie (w związku z tym musiał bardzo ograniczać spożycie ulubionych, bo zakazanych, rarytasów) i ukradkowo zbierał zapasy mięsa dla swojego pupila oraz przeglądał bez końca wszystkie książki, jakie miał pod ręka na temat oswajania zwierząt.   
Natomiast, gdy zapadał zmrok Sherlock przenosił się do swego pokoju i zaczynał, na wszelki wypadek niezbyt głośno, mówić do swojego zwierzaka, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, dzięki czemu umilał sobie pełne napięcia oczekiwanie, kiedy pupil zechce wreszcie wyjść ze swojej dziury w ścianie. Oczywiście nie zapominał przy tym o wyłożeniu zgromadzonych tego dnia zapasów mięsa dla swojego pupila- na wszelki wypadek rozkładał je w wielu miejscach (nie musiał się martwić, że mięso zacznie się psuć, ponieważ pupil był mało wybredny i zazwyczaj następnego dnia całe mięso znikało).  
Mimo tych wszystkich zabiegów do tej pory widział go (i to niezbyt wyraźnie) tylko cztery razy i to wliczając ten pierwszy, kiedy zobaczył tylko jego oczy w szafie. Mimo dużego apetytu na mięso Stwór nigdy nie pojawiał się przed zmrokiem, a i wtedy wolał nie opuszczać ciemnych miejsc—to nie był przypadek, że Sherlock zobaczył go pod łóżkiem i w szafie, on tam po prostu spędzał większość czasu. Sherlock jednak się nie poddawał i wiedząc, że pułapki nie działają wymyślił, że zrobi mu zdjęcie lampą błyskową- mógł pożyczyć aparat od ojca, ale z drugiej strony bał się, że jeśli Stwór tak się boi światła to kiedy oślepi go choć raz przy robieniu zdjęcia, tamten może uciec gdzieś daleko i już na zawsze omijać pokój Sherlocka a może i jego samego, którego od tej pory będzie kojarzył z nieprzyjemnymi doznaniami. Sherlock nie wiedział, czy ich relacja jest gotowa na tak mocne nadużycie zaufania z jego strony i chociaż nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy dokładniej swojego współlokatora cały czas się powstrzymywał i budował z nim więź- jak to nazywali w książce o oswajaniu: czyli karmił go i mówił do niego jak najwięcej, a ostatnio zaczął nawet wyciągać w jego stronę rękę, nie za daleko, żeby go nie wystraszyć i nie sprowokować do gwałtownych i godnych pożałowania działań.   
Mycroft zdziwiony trochę tym, że jego brat ciągle siedzi w swoim pokoju, pokwapił się wreszcie do niego któregoś dnia i zaczął rozmowę pytaniem, czy pułapki z książki od niego okazały się pomocne.   
Sherlock wskazał pułapkę zrobioną z pudła i powiedział:  
\- A jak sądzisz?  
Mycroft zacisnął usta, nie wyglądając na zadowolonego.  
\- Myślę, że ci się nie udało nic złapać, ale ciągle nad tym pracujesz…  
\- Nooo…- skomentował enigmatycznie Sherlock i wrócił do przeglądania skamielin. - Jak chces,z to możesz oddać tą książkę. Ja już jej nie chce.   
Nie wiedział, dlaczego nadal czuł urazę do brata za to, jak go potraktował, kiedy po raz pierwszy opowiadał mu o Stworze. Aż go korciło, żeby się pochwalić, że nie potrzebuje książki, bo znalazł inny sposób na oswojenie zwierzak, który na pewno nie jest „brudnym szczurem”. Chciał sobie to jednak zostawić na jakąś inną, bardziej odpowiednią okazję- przede wszystkim wtedy, gdy sam już zdobędzie stuprocentowy dowód, z jakim gatunkiem zwierzęcia ma do czynienia.  
Na razie brał pod uwagę powiedzenie Mycroftowi o kościach dziecka. Po pierwsze: utarł by u tym nos, po drugie: sam nic już nie wymyśli w tej sprawie, a po trzecie- odciągnie to Mycrofta od nagle ryzykownego tematu zwierzaka w pokoju.   
Tylko co Mycroft zrobi, kiedy dowie się o kościach (oczywiście poza konfiskatą i pokazaniu ich rodzicom)? Sherlock jeszcze nie potrafił przejrzeć brata tak dobrze, jak on jego. I trochę się bał konsekwencji, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi ich wszystkich przewidzieć. To, co zadecydowało jednak, że to zrobił, to nagłe i intensywnie zainteresowanie Mycrofta sposobami na wykurzenie Stwora z kryjówki i rozwiązanie problemu szkodnika raz na zawsze, za pomocą trutki na szczury.   
Sherlock wyciągnął więc pudełko po lampce, wyłożone papierem i folią, w których trzymał kości ze strychu i bez wstępu pokazał je bratu. Który oczywiście zaczął zadawać pytania: skąd je ma, od jak dawna, a zaraz potem- czy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak źle postąpił nie mówić o nich nikomu?  
Sherlock odpowiadał niezbyt chętnie, ale odpowiadał, wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia- jeśli teraz nie odpowie bratu, to i tak o to samo zapytają go wkrótce rodzice, kiedy te kości zobaczą.  
Sherlock od początku wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał je komuś oddać- a nikt poza bratem czy rodzicami nie przyszedł mu do głowy (nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że w takich sprawach powinien kierować się na policję). Nie wiedział także JAK sprawić, żeby znalezienie i wejście w posiadanie tych kości zapewniło mu później dostęp do informacji do śledztwa w ich sprawie, mógł tylko zwlekać z oddaniem ich, ponieważ chciał jak najdłużej się nimi nacieszyć i spróbować dociec prawdy, której, jak wiedział, poskąpią mu dorośli. Nie lubił tego, że wszyscy próbowali go chronić przed prawdą, na niektóre tematy, tak, jakby mogło mu zrobić jakakolwiek krzywdę.   
A przecież dużo o tym myśląc doszedł do wniosku, że w rzeczywistości jest dokładnie odwrotnie- to BRAK wiedzy jest niebezpieczny! Gdyby wiedział, że Fred i jego kumple zaczaili się na niego po szkole, przecież uniknąłby tego bicia, po którym nawet jego matka zapałała żądzą zemsty.  
Mycroft był wręcz niezadowolony, kiedy Sherlock powiedział:  
\- Daje cię je, ale masz mi obiecać, że mi powiesz, jak się dowiesz czegoś. Czyje to kości i dlaczego tu leżały.  
Wąska linia jego ust zbielała jeszcze bardziej, wiec brat docisnął go bardziej:  
\- Obiecaj mi to.  
\- Wiesz, że nie mogę.- powiedział Mycroft sucho i Sherlock wkurzył się strasznie. Poczerwieniał na twarzy i zacisnął dłonie i gdyby był ciut młodszy pewnie rzuciłby się na brata z pięściami.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe! Mogłem ci ich nie pokazywać wcale!  
\- Rzeczywiście, mogłeś.- przyznał spokojnie starszy z dwóch braci Holmes, czym rozwścieczył drugiego jeszcze bardziej. Mycroft miał te straszna umiejętność sprawiania, że Sherlock czuł się jak ktoś dużo młodszy, niż w rzeczywistości był, z którym nikt nie musi się liczyć, bo zachowuje się zbyt dziecinnie.  
Takie traktowanie sprawiało, że czuł się często bezsilny i im był starszy, tym gorzej to znosił. Na przykład teraz jakby na potwierdzenie tego, że jest dzieciakiem, za jakiego miał go brat, zachciało mu się płakać, albo coś rozwalić i ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać, żeby tego nie zrobić i nie dawać mu satysfakcji.   
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi tego obiecać? – to tez zabrzmiało dziecinnie, nazbyt płaczliwie jak na jego gust, ale jeszcze nie nauczył lepiej maskować żalu i rozczarowania.  
\- Bo jak rodzice oddadzą kości policji, to nikt nic nam już nie powie. Mnie też. Mam tylko niecałe osiemnaście lat, a oni mają takich jak gdzieś. Poczytaj sobie gdzieś o tym. Nie mogę ci obiecać nie dlatego, że nie chce- chociaż powinieneś dostać nauczkę za trzymanie ich tak długo w swoim pokoju… ale dlatego, że nic mi nie powiedzą.   
Sherlock był autentycznie wstrząśnięty. Tego zupełnie nie przewidział. Przecież to był JEGO dom i jego kości. Znalazł je, czy to się w ogóle nie liczyło? Ma prawo do informacji, co się z nimi stanie, prawda?  
Mycroft widocznie wyczytał te myśli wprost z jego twarzy, bo dodał:  
\- Sherlock, nie bądź naiwny. Myślałeś, że będą się nam tłumaczyć, tylko dlatego, że daliśmy im te kości. To tak nie działa. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to może tu przyjdą, żeby cię wypytać o szczegóły i zobaczyć strych. Ale nie nastawiaj się za bardzo, bo to mało prawdopodobne. Myślę, że spróbują ocenić ich wiek i przypisać je do jakiegoś zaginionego w tym mniej więcej okresie dziecka. Jak im się uda, być może powiadomią jego rodzinę a po powierzchownym przebadaniu oddadzą je do pogrzebania rodzicom. I tyle. Góra po dwóch miesiącach sprawa trafi pewnie na jakąś półkę i nikt się nią już nigdy nie zajmie. Chyba, że mają jakiegoś skazanego za podobne przestępstwo, który im będzie pasował do oszacowanej daty śmierci, wtedy może spróbują go przesłuchać i przycisnąć, żebyś się przyznał i do tego porwania i morderstwa. Żeby mieli ładnie zakończone to pseudo- śledztwo. Jeśli im się to nie uda… nie wiem, jak dokładnie wyglądają procedury, być może będzie kolejny proces tego skazanego i posiedzi w więzieniu ciut dłużej. Jeśli się nie przyzna, może spróbują jeszcze raz, a może już im się nie będzie chciało. Tak, czy inaczej, akta sprawy trafia szybko do jakiegoś pudła na jakaś półkę, jakiegoś magazynu… czy to cię satysfakcjonuje?   
Sherlock stał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i napiętymi plecami i prawie kipiał z oburzenia- jeszcze nie wiedział, czy na brata za ta kpinę z pracy policji, która dla Sherlock była w tym wieku najwyższą instancja w rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych, czy na policje, na wypadek, gdyby Mycroft, jakimś cudem, miał choć trochę racji.  
\- To jest… nie może tak być! Ktoś zabił to dziecko i trzeba go znaleźć.  
Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może i tak być, ale to bardzo mało prawdopodobnie. Chyba, że… okaże się, że to było dziecko kogoś bogatego albo sławnego.  
Oburzenie Sherlock nawet wzrosło.  
\- Jak to?- nie zrozumiał.  
\- Tak już jest. Te kości maja pewnie pięć- dziesięć lat. Wszyscy już zapomnieli o tym dziecku… gazety tego nie podchwycą, mogą nawet nie znaleźć jego rodziców. Tak już jest. Na każdą rozwiązaną sprawę, gdzie znajdują i skazują sprawcę przypada pewnie z dziesięć nierozwiązanych.  
\- Taaak?- jemu nie mieściło się to w głowie. We wszystkich książkach i filmach zawsze ktoś znajdował zabójcę i sprawiedliwość zwyciężała. Czy to wszystko były kłamstwa w takim razie?   
Zwiesił głowę i zastanowił się, czy sam nie może już nic zrobić, ale nie- zrobił tyle, ile mógł i ile był wstanie wymyśleć, że zrobić może. Zresztą było już za późno- zdradzając tajemnice bratu, zrzekł się wyłącznego prawa własności so niej.  
Tego wieczora nawet nie mówił do swojego stwora pod łóżkiem. Miał zbyt zły humor, a opowiadanie o tym, jaki beznadziejny jest świat by go nie poprawiło. 

***

Nowy Rok przyniósł mróz i śnieg i kiedyś Sherlock ucieszyłby się z powodu sanek i może nart (gdyby rodzice go gdzieś zabrali). W tym roku ucieszył się, że rodzice nie mają pieniędzy na wyjazd w góry (jak z lekkim zawstydzeniem powiedziała mu matka) bo i tak wolał siedzieć w swoim pokoju i na przykład wymyślać imię dla swego zwierzątka.   
Zabrał się za to najbardziej metodycznie, jak tylko umiał. Wypisał sobie wszystkie znane mu imiona dla zwierząt, które uważał za fajne, a potem przeczytał je wszystkie na głos, i stwierdził, że wszystkie jakoś nie pasują do Stwora.  
\- Nie nazwę cię przecież Fluffy albo Whiskers. Albo Lucky. Pasowałoby Shaggy, ale to dla psa… te wszystkie imiona są dla psów albo kotów, a ty pewnie nie jesteś ani jednym, ani drugim. I co ja mam zrobić?- zapytał na koniec, zdegustowany, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.- Ale musze cię jakoś nazwać. Jakkolwiek, bylebyś miał imię. I najlepiej, żeby Mycroft nie wiedział, że chodzi o coś, co siedzi w mojej ścianie…  
I nagle sobie uświadomił, co powinien zrobić. -nazwę cię ludzkim imieniem! I on się nie połapie, że chodzi o zwierzę!  
Oczywiście to było trochę zbyty optymistyczne założenie, bo Mycroft był bardzo inteligentny, ale Sherlock pomyślał o tym dużo później, kiedy decyzja już zapadła.   
Sherlock zastanowił się nad imionami chłopców, które znał. Max, Steven, Greg? Liam? James?.. żadne mu się nie spodobało. Z jednej strony chciał nazwać swojego zwierzaczka jakoś wyjątkowo, z drugiej - tak, żeby Mycroft od razu pomyślał, że to jakiś chłopiec. Może… John? Sherlock znał pięciu Johnów, z czego dwóch chodziło do jego klasy i było to najbardziej pospolite męskie imię, jakie mógł wymyśleć. Z tego co wiedział, nikt nie nazywał swojego zwierzęcia John.  
\- John to takie pospolite imię… Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobało. Że ci nie przeszkadza.- spróbował się usprawiedliwić.- Ja bym się nie chciał tak nazywać, ale ty… mało wiesz o imionach. Jeśli cokolwiek… i chyba ci wszystko jedno, jak się będziesz nazywać.  
Ojciec kiedyś mu powiedział, że zwierzętom jest zupełnie obojętne, jak je ludzie nazywają, bo same nie myślą o sobie za pomocą słów. O ile w ogóle myślą i o ile mają jakiekolwiek poczucie siebie. Ale Sherlock był w tym wieku, kiedy łatwiej jest personalizować zwierzęta, niż ogarnąć to, jak się różnią od ludzi w postrzeganiu świata i innych stworzeń.   
\- Milczysz, wiec pewnie się nie sprzeciwiasz. Od tej pory jesteś Johnem. Kiedy będę mówił do Johna w tym pokoju, to tak naprawdę będę mówił do ciebie, OK? Jooohn…- spróbował jak to brzmi. Brzmiało zwyczajnie. Ale i wygodnie, jakby mówił do prawdziwej osoby, do kogoś raczej, a nie czegoś, co mogło się zmieścić pod byle jakim meblem. Spodobało mu się to. Nadawało jego słowom więcej znaczenia. Mówienie do nie wiadomo czego przycupniętego pod łóżkiem było trochę dziecinne i głupie. Mówienie do Johna, którego chwilowo nie było widać, ale był obecny w pokoju- zupełnie normalne.- Kiedy wyjdziesz spod łóżka?  
Sherlock zachowując decorum odczekał nawet chwile na ewentualną odpowiedź. Nie dostał jej, wiec zadał ważniejsze pytanie:  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem? Jeśli tak, to daj jakiś znak.- to była luźna propozycja, sam Sherlock nie spodziewał się, że cokolwiek się wydarzy. Nawet jego pies, z tego co pamiętał (a pamiętał mniej, niż by chciał) nie odpowiadał na pytania w zrozumiały dla człowieka sposób. Owszem, merdał ogonem na „tak”, ale machał nim także kiedy odpowiedź w oczywisty sposób powinna była brzmieć „nie” i już jako mały szkrab Sherlock rozumiał, że jego Redbeard jest lepszy w słuchaniu, niż odpowiadaniu na pytania i zna odpowiedź tylko na te, na które sam Sherlock potrafi sobie odpowiedzieć. Dlatego nie wziął sobie do serca, gdy usłyszał spod łóżka ciche ni to fuknięcie ni to kichnięcie. Zaśmiał się cicho, do siebie, z radości, że Stwór- nie, już John!- cały czas tam siedział i zsunął się na brzeg, żeby zawisnąć głową w dół, jak ostatnio spędzał sporo czasu.   
\- Fajnie, że jesteś !  
W ciemnościach koło ściany błysnęły żółto oczy. Sherlock nadal wydawały się za duże na tchórza, czy kunę, ale wolał niczego nie przesądzać. Tak bardzo chciałby, żeby to okazał się szop pracz (wiedział, że w Anglii szopy są tylko trzymane w niewoli, w ZOO i prywatnych hodowlach, ale czy jakiś jeden nie mógłby komuś uciec i trafić tutaj, do tego wygodnego, pełnego kryjówek, a ostatnio także jedzenia, domu?).  
\- Od teraz nazywasz się John.- zakomunikował mu to na wszelko wypadek.- John pasuje nawet do szopa pracza. – mówił dalej, cicho, by go nie spłoszyć, ale serce biło mu mocno i szybko.- Chcesz pieczeń z obiadu?  
I wtedy kudłata nieokreślona kula spod łózka zakokosiła się i fuknęła. Sherlock się nie przesłyszał. Stwór John, zawsze chciał jeść (mięso) wie to musiało oznaczać, że się zgadza.   
Zdjął talerz z szafki na której miał kawałek pieczeni, którą zaoszczędził z obiadu ( powiedział przy stole, że zje później i zaniósł ja ze sobą do pokoju) i położył go na podłodze i podsunął pod łóżko, obserwując intensywnie Johna, który odrobinę się przysunął.  
Sherlock wycofał się trochę, ale tym razem nie zamierzał odpuścić- skoro stworzenie zyskało już imię to została tylko jedna niewiadoma (poza płcią, ale to mało go interesowało) i Sherlock nie mógł znieść dalszej niewiedzy:  
\- Czym ty jesteś? Jesteś szopem?  
John podsunął się do szynki o centymetr czy dwa, ale ewidentnie wzrok Sherlocka go peszył.  
Po chwili chłopiec to zrozumiał.  
\- Nie musisz się mnie bać.   
Ale John nie zareagował.  
\- Dobrze, przestaje się patrzeć.- westchnął ciężko Sherlock i usiadł na łóżko, niezadowolony.  
\- Te twoje fanaberie!- słyszał to często, kiedy nie mógł się dogadać z otoczeniem, co do tego, jak ważne jest to, co on uważał za ważne.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż dasz się niedługo wytresować, bo inaczej…- nie wiedział jednak czym go tu zaszantażować i po prostu dał susa poza krawędź, chcąc przyłapać Johna na jedzeniu szynki. Niestety -tamten był diabelsko szybki i zdążył się cofnąć w kąt blisko ściany, a talerz był całkiem pusty.   
\- Dobra, skoro taki jesteś…- powiedział z prawdziwym żalem. Nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że mógłby spróbować zaszantażować Johna wstrzymaniem dostaw jedzenia. Bał się, że jeśli przestanie go karmić, to tamten znajdzie sobie lepsze źródło pokarmu i przestanie przychodzić do jego pokoju u przesiadywać pod łóżkiem.   
Na razie, z powodu braku współpracy, pogrążony w marzeniu o własnym ślicznym ( i super) szopie praczu, poszukał sobie książek, w których było cokolwiek na temat tych zwierząt i porozkładał je dookoła siebie na łóżku.   
Wkrótce, zafascynowany informacjami, zapomniał, jak to mu się często zdarzało, że się gniewa. I zaczął Johnowi opowiadać o tym, co robi, bo już się do tego zdążył przyzwyczaić.   
\- Tutaj piszą, że szopy mają do dziesięciu kilo. Ale ty chyba nie jesteś taki duży. Jeśli jesteś samicą… Hm…- tu się nieco zafrasował.- Będę musiał ci zmienić imię. Może Mary? Tak, będziesz Mary. Ale wolałbym, żebyś nie był.- powiedział w zamyśleniu.- Co prawda, gdybyś miał młode, to miałbym śliczne, malutkie szopiki… szopki? Ale tego bym już nie mógł ukryć i musiałabyś się przenieść do ogrodu. Albo by cię zabrali do schroniska, albo ZOO…- pomyślał nad tym przez chwile.- Nie, to absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Jeśli jesteś szopem, to nikt nie może się o tobie dowiedzieć, bo mi ciebie zabiorą! A zwłaszcza rodzice i Mycroft. Wezwaliby do ciebie tych ludzi od zabierania zwierząt.- nawet nie chciał myśleć o takiej możliwości.- Nie, nie pozwolę im na to. Ale ty tez się musisz postarać. I pilnować, żeby nikt cię nie oznaczył. Nie pokazują się i najlepiej nie wychodź z tego pokoju w dzień…  
Nie zniósłby utraty Johna tak szybko, niby zyskał pewność jego istnienia dopiero kilka dni temu, ale tak długo próbował go schwytać i tyle o nim myślał od tak dawna, tak długo go sobie próbował wyobrazić, że czuł jakby się znali już ponad miesiąc. A to wieczność dla dziesięciolatka.   
I żeby skupić uwagę na czym innym, zaczął czytać Johnowi (i sobie) o tym, jak powinien wyglądać i jak się zachowywać, gdyby był szopem praczem. I jak łatwo mógłby się znaleźć w tym domu, pod tym łóżkiem.  
\- Mógłbyś na przykład uciec z jakiejś farmy gdzie przerabiają takich jak ty na futra.   
To był jednak ponury temat, a zdjęcie w książce przedstawiające rząd zatłoczonych drucianych klatek nie wyglądał jak przyjemne miejsce do życia, wiec zmienił temat:  
\- Albo mogłeś uciec z ZOO. Albo, najlepiej, od kogoś, kto cię trzymał w klatce. Miałbyś wtedy wszystkie szczepienia i nawet Mycroft by się nie mógł czepiać…- to nie była do końca prawda, choć Sherlock by tak wolał. Mycroft czepiał się bowiem zupełnie zaskakujących rzeczy, na przykład brudnych butów albo poplamionej chusteczki. I szop pracz- szczepiony, czy nie, byłby prawdopodobnie na czele tej listy.  
Tego dnia Sherlock przeczytał Johnowi na głos wiele stron książek o zwierzętach, aż się zmęczył i zrzucił po prostu książki z łóżka- jak mu się to często zdarzało w przeszłości. 

Sherlock spał już w najlepsze, gdy Stwór zwany od niedawna Johnem i z każdą chwilą nabierający coraz bardziej konkretnej formy, przybrał kształt szopa pracza, który odnalazł w umyśle chłopca. Polecenia co do zachowania odebrał wystarczająco dokładne: nie pokazywać się nikomu, nie wychodzić z pokoju przed zmrokiem, pozostawać niewidzialnym dla wszystkich ludzi, poza swoim nowym panem? Towarzyszem? Jeszcze nie wiedział. 

***

Sherlockowi wcale się nie spieszyło z powrotem do szkoły. Z rosnącym żalem patrzył co rano na kalendarz na ścianie salonu i obiecywał sobie uhonorować każdy wolny dzień wypełniając go czymś szczególnie interesującym, żeby się nie zmarnował. Potem-zajęty eksperymentami i rozmowami ze swoim nowym przyjacielem spod łóżka, zapominał o tym, aż do chwili w której szedł spać (odruchowo podsumowując codziennie mijający dzień) że jego wolność znów się skurczyła o kolejne dwadzieścia cztery godziny.   
I to było tak nieprzyjemne, że od razu zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak mógłby wydłużyć ten cudowny czas. Ale te myśli też nie przynosiły mu radość, bo przemyślał to już tyle razy… i zawsze dochodził to tej samej konkluzji- musiałby sobie cos zrobić, albo zachorować, żeby zdobyć więcej czasu dla siebie. Na to nie było gotowy.  
Gdyby jeszcze nie obecność Freda i jego kolesi, to ten powrót nie byłby taki okropny- w szkole było nudno i siedzenie tam było straszliwą stratą czasu, ale gdyby nie ci brutale, nie byłoby tam takźle. Kolejny raz westchnął i poskarżył się Johnowi Spod Łóżka:  
\- Dlaczego akurat musiałem trafić do jego klasy?! W innych nie ma aż takich wrednych debili. Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, to pewnie być sobie poradził. Pogryzłbyś go pewnie i dostałby zakażenia, bo jesteś nieszczepiony …- mówiąc to, Sherlock jakoś nie niepokoił się o swoje palce, był przekonany, że mają z Johnem coś w rodzaju umowy, która nie dopuszcza pogryzienia go, nawet przez przypadek.- A jakby dostał zakażenia, to by wylądował w szpitalu. Najlepiej do końca roku szkolnego. Albo… albo w ogóle już nigdy by nie wrócił do szkoły.- mówiąc to był skupiony na wyobrażaniu sobie Freda leżącego na ziemi, pogryzionego od stóp do głów (bo to musiałoby być bardzo dużo ugryzień, żeby zatrzymać takiego byka, skoro John był tylko szopem i miał małe szczęki) i był to obraz tak zachęcający, że zatrzymał się przy nim na bardzo długa chwile. Potem znów westchnął.  
\- Ale zostaliby jeszcze ten Murphy i ten rudy, z wielkimi uszami… chyba ma na imię Theodor albo Thaddeus? Gdyby zniknął Fred, to oni by mi dokuczali. Nie są tacy sprytni, jak on, ale lubią się nad innymi znęcać.  
To były szczególnie nieprzyjemne myśli, toteż aby sobie poprawić humor, wyobraził sobie jak obaj ci chłopcy znikają z powierzchni ziemi. Dosłownie- mogliby przecież wpaść do jakiegoś kanału i poleżeć tam, przez następne miesiące. W czasie których Sherlock miałby całkowity spokój. A potem byłyby już wakacje- prawie dwa i pół miesiąca bez tej obrzydliwej szkoły. Dalej już jego wyobraźnia nie sięgała, miał dopiero dziesięć lat i nie zastanawiał się zbyt obszernie nad tym, co w praktyce oznacza spędzenie kilku miesięcy w kanale, zwłaszcza, gdy się jest dzieckiem. 

Dla Johna to wszystko nie miało znaczenia: dostał właśnie w miarę wyraźne rozkazy i chociaż to nie przez tego człowieka został ściągnięty na ten nudny i niemiły świat, do tego nudnego pół-życia, które ciągnęło się od tak długiego czasu, to dzięki niemu ostatnio stało się ono bardziej ciekawe. A przede wszystkim to od tego małego, chudego człowieka dostawał teraz regularne ofiary- a zatem był mu cos winien, choćby za rozrywkę, której mu dostarczał od pewnego czasu. Choć to nie z nim zawarł pakt.   
Tamten ktoś nie żył już od jakiegoś czasu, a jego śmierć oznaczała koniec każdego układu między nimi.   
Istota nazywana ostatnio Johnem żyła tu tylko po to, by wypełniać ten układ i powinna była zniknąć w tej samej chwili, gdy się zdezaktualizował. A mimo to, utknęła tu w tym świecie na wiele lat z jakiegoś nieznanego sobie powodu; na wpół świadoma, na wpół ukształtowana… i tak znudzona, że przyjęła z wdzięcznością nawet zainteresowanie tego małego człowieka, który tu teraz z nią przebywał.


End file.
